Iliane
by Mirabelle P
Summary: C'est bien après la saison si, si, j'en suis consciente... que je me suis décidé à publier ça. Sirius... Nouvel An... ça évoque quoi pour vous ? Chez moi, ça donne ça !


 Noël, période magnifique pour tous les élèves de Poudlard (et les autres, aussi, mais surtout pour les élèves de Poudlard). 

 Le parc présentait un aspect particulièrement saisissant. La neige, qui s'entassait sur la totalité des collines et végétaux, et le gel qui, pour une fois, recouvrait la surface du lac, illuminaient l'espace d'une lueur bleutée irréelle. Le soleil, qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, teintait d'or les cimes des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Pas une touche de vert ne venait perturber ce paysage féerique. Tout respirait le calme, pas un oiseau ne chantait. L'air était froid, coupant et un vent espiègle soulevait doucement les cheveux d'Iliane. 

 Cette dernière était la seule personne à avoir le courage de venir marcher dehors. Tous les autres s'étaient réfugiés, bien au chaud dans leur Salle Commune, près d'un grand feu, et attendaient patiemment que le dîner soit servi. Elle, avait besoin de sortir. Elle avait besoin d'espace, de liberté, de s'éloigner des même personnes qu'elle revoyait tous les jours, du lever au coucher. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner des règles strictes, et des préjugés… elle avait besoin de calme, de solitude, et surtout, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

 Pour satisfaire ce besoin, ses pas la dirigèrent automatiquement vers le parc. Elle avait toujours aimé s'y promener. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps, soit seule, soit en compagnie de ses amis. Elle l'aimait autant sous le soleil de printemps, sous la pluie d'automne que sous la blanche lumière hivernale. Il se passait rarement un jour sans qu'elle s'y rende. 

 C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'y trouvait à présent, seule âme qui vive dans un désert de glace. Sa petite silhouette, drapée de noir, se découpait fortement sur le fond clair. Elle portait une écharpe bleue, étant Serdaigle. Une masse de cheveux châtain clair où jouaient les derniers éclats de lumière s'échappaient de sous un bonnet de laine noir. Son seul autre trait visible, entre l'écharpe et le bonnet étaient des yeux brillants. Légèrement en amande, ils étaient d'une couleur vert tirant vers le gris. Son frère s'amusait souvent à dire qu'à sa naissance, un peintre s'était approché du berceau, et avait coloré ses yeux à l'aide d'une brosse trempée dans ces deux teintes. Cette image particulière venait du fait qu'on distinguait dans ses iris des traits semblables à des coups de pinceau. Leur couleur était en fait un dégradé qui allait d'un vert pâle vers du gris.  Juste au-dessus d'eux mais à peine visibles, se trouvaient des sourcils, châtains eux aussi, arqués de telle manière qu'ils donnaient à son visage une expression constamment interrogatrice. 

 Si on avait retiré bonnet et écharpe, on aurait pu observer un visage ovale à la peau claire, un nez droit et une petite bouche aux lèvres bien dessinées. Ce visage avait pour le moment un air de fatigue, et de profonde réflexion, qui reflétaient bien les pensées d'Iliane. 

 Encore et toujours le même problème, le seul qui, pour l'instant demeurait encore irrésolu dans son esprit. Sirius. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait-il être si… ? 

 Il l'avait ennuyé au départ. Bien sûr, il était beau, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais il était tellement… sûr de lui, arrogant, injuste parfois. Il passait son temps à ennuyer les Serpentard, Snape en particulier. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'appréciait particulièrement, mais c'était déloyal de s'en prendre toujours à la même personne. Et lorsqu'il ne faisait pas cela, il y avait sa seconde occupation favorite : agrandir sa collection de petites amies. Iliane aimait à penser que cela venait du fait qu'il était très indécis, et qu'il recherchait « la bonne », mais, les années passant, elle s'était mise à avoir de sérieux doutes. Il semblerait plutôt, à la longue, qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu aussi cruel, voire pire, à son avis, que son acharnement envers Snape. S'amuser à choisir une autre fille tous les quinze jours n'était pas vraiment une activité qu'Iliane jugeait  plaisante. Jusque là, elle n'avait ressenti que de l'agacement lorsqu'il était question de Sirius Black. Elle avait pourtant passé des heures à réfléchir au casse-tête qu'il était. Elle avait une passion pour la psychologie, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher d'étudier toutes les personnes avec qui elle entrait en contact. Black était quelqu'un de très contrast : venant d'une famille sombre, il avait tout de même fini à Gryffondor. Ses amis étaient, des fils d'Auror, un loup-garou, et quelques enfants de moldu, il aimait rendre service, était en général honnête, franc et gentil. De ce côté, il s'éloignait de sa famille, mais d'un autre, lorsqu'elle voyait la manière dont il se comportait envers quelques uns de ses camarades, et certaines de ses réactions, elle se doutait que son enfance et son éducation avaient tout de même laissé une trace sur lui, ce dont la plupart des gens ne semblaient pas avoir conscience.

 Mais justement alors qu'elle commençait à se dire que, de toute manière, les choses ne changeront plus, l'objet de ses réflexions sembla en décider autrement. Un beau jour,  il sembla trouver qu'il avait tourmenté assez de jeunes filles comme ça. S'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir une copine de temps en temps, il lui laissait bien entendre que cette relation n'était, pour lui, que quelque chose de passager. Il passait encore plus de temps avec ses amis qu'auparavant. Il s'était aussi fait plusieurs amies, ce qui, pour Sirius Black, était une grande première, étant donné que les filles semblaient, jusque là, n'avoir qu'un seul intérêt pour lui… Bien sûr, il n'avait pas arrêté de casser les pieds à Snape et il n'avait pas non plus abandonné ses promenades nocturnes.

 S'il l'avait autant intriguée qu'énervée pendant toutes ces années, le premier sentiment avait repris le dessus depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Et peu à peu, elle s'était prise d'une certaine affection pour lui. À force de l'observer pendant tout ce temps, il avait fini par se former un lien entre eux, un lien que, bien entendu, elle seule connaissait. Il était même devenu une obsession pour elle. Elle savait presque tout de lui, elle était pratiquement capable de prévoire ses réactions. Lorsqu'elle ne pensait à rien, c'était son visage qui se présentait à elle. Son sourire espiègle, ses yeux noirs, pétillants de malice, ses cheveux ébène, sa démarche fluide, ses mains fortes. 

 Elle ne lui avait parlé que très peu. Elle s'entendait cependant plutôt bien avec James et Remus, qui venaient parfois la rejoindre à la bibliothèque, lorsque Sirius vagabondait avec une fille quelconque. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait glané d'autres détails sur ce dernier. 

 Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna, et se retrouva le nez dans la robe de Nick, son meilleur ami. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond, dégingandé, et terriblement désordonné. Sa réaction le fit sourire.

« - Tu viens, on va être en retard à la fête.

    - Ah voui, la fête…

    - Je sais que, même si tu aimes beaucoup le parc, tu ne voudrais pas la manquer. D'après toi, ils vont passer quoi comme musique ? Ça ne te dirait pas, un petit tango par exemple, ou le carioca, ou bien…»  

 Iliane se laissa submerger par le flot ininterrompu de paroles de son ami, qui la forçait à présent à courir vers le château (il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une cape). Tout comme elle, il était le fils de danseurs connus. C'était de là qu'était partie leur amiti : ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois à une répétition pour un ballet et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. À partir de là, il devint dur de les séparer. À leur entrée à Poudlard, ils avaient eu très peur de ne pas se retrouver dans la même maison : Iliane semblait clairement destinée à Serdaigle alors que Nick avait plutôt un profil de Pouffsouffle, ce qui fit de leur premier voyage en Poudlard Express un des moments les plus angoissant de leur vie. Heureusement, ils s'étaient trompés concernant Nick, et ils finirent tous deux, très heureux, à Serdaigle. S'ils passaient toujours autant de temps ensemble, ils n'étaient plus seuls que rarement, ce qui laissait Iliane un peu nostalgique du temps où ils n'étaient pas constamment entourés, et où ils pouvaient parler librement de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête sans avoir à craindre les oreilles indiscrètes. Heureusement, les vacances d'été venaient, comme un rêve, lui rapporter ce qu'elle pensait avoir perdu : Nick pour elle toute seule ! Possessive ? Elle ?! Comment aviez-vous devin ? Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, comme chez certaines personnes, mais une peur qui était passée inaperçue au nez et à la barbe de son talent de psychologue. En fait, c'était Nick lui-même qui lui en avait appris l'existence, quelques années auparavant, et elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison (même si elle ne lui aurait dit pour rien au monde…). Mais quant à savoir de quoi elle avait peur, elle restait incertaine.

 Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là de ses réflexions qu'Iliane se rendit compte qu'elle était assise à une table dans la Grande Salle, qui était, par ailleurs, magnifiquement décorée. Les tables des Maisons avaient disparu pour laisser la place à une multitude de petites tables rondes. Les éternelles bougies flottaient toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais elles illuminaient maintenant le faux gel qui recouvrait les sapins et les tables. Une centaine de petites fées bleutées voletaient autour d'eux (courtoisie des Maraudeurs, lui apprit Charlotte, une de ses amies de Gryffondor, qui trouvaient que l'endroit manquait singulièrement de neige et que les petites créatures l'imitaient à la perfection…). 

 Après un petit discours de Dumbledore, les plats apparurent sur la table, et les conversations reprirent. Bientôt, Iliane se retrouva plongée dans une discussion de tactiques de Quidditch, à laquelle, bien sûr, elle ne participait pas, se contentant juste d'écouter.

 Après un dessert aussi bon que le reste du repas, le directeur invita les élèves à se lever et, d'un coup, les tables et les chaises disparurent. À un bout de la Grande Salle apparut une estrade qui fut rapidement envahi par un groupe et ses instruments. Ils étaient tous vêtus de robes d'une couleur différente,  où était écrit en noir, le nom du groupe (« The Flashing Pumpkins ») . Dès qu'ils se furent installés, ils commencèrent à jouer. Il en fut de même pour les quatre heures qui suivirent. 

 Le préfet et la préfète en chef ouvrirent le bal de Noël. La première danse d'Iliane, alla, comme toujours, à Nick. Ils s'amusèrent pendant plusieurs chansons, à tester quelques pas de danse aussi divers que complexes (ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient descendants de danseurs de renom tout de même ). Après une demi-heure de sautillements ensembles, Iliane fut invitée par Janus, un de ses camarades de Serdaigle.  Après une danse, Oh ! combien passionnante, avec son condisciple, elle décida de faire une petite pause, bien méritée à son avis… elle se dirigea donc vers la table o étaient posées les quelques boissons. C'est alors qu'elle eut la surprise d'être accostée par Remus qui se trouvait par là-bas. Bien entendu, pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta de sourire gentiment à ses boutades, tout en se frappant constamment la cervelle pour ne pas oser placer une parole. Elle fut tirée de ses douloureuses pensées juste à temps (c'est à dire avant que le contenu de son crâne ne prenne la consistance de vieille compote de pomme pour cause de mauvais traitements) par Remus, toujours, qui lui proposait à boire. Elle hocha timidement de la tête en direction du bol de punch et souffla un merci lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre de liquide, pleins à ras-bord. Elle était tellement plongée dans son monde intérieur, ou plus précisément de nouveau penchée sur la seule question qui, hormis Sirius, demeurait encore pour elle sans réponse : « comment faire pour passer outre cette ignoble timidité qui faisait d'elle un légume lorsqu'un garçon autre que Nick l'approchait », qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le goût particulier qu'avait le punch et qu'elle loupa aussi le regard plus perçant que de normal que Remus dardait sur elle. Quelques verres plus tard, et, bien qu'elle trouva que la température de la salle commençait à augmenter bizarrement, elle accepta sans contrefaçon, et même avec un éclat de rire, de retrouver Remus sur la piste, où on put plus tard les trouver, dansant un rock entraînant et désordonné. Alors qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir se tenir de rire (Remus et elle devaient se soutenir l'un l'autre pour éviter de tomber), elle fut « sauvée » par Constantin, un autre Serdaigle,  à qui elle accorda une valse (plutôt douloureuse pour les pieds, soit dit en passant). Puis, elle eut le droit à la deuxième surprise de la soirée, à savoir James, ayant délaissé Lily (qui dansait maintenant avec Sirius), qui vint, à son tour la prier de danser avec lui, d'une manière très exagérée, c'est à dire qu'il s'était jeté à ses pieds en clamant son amour éternel pour elle (mais à quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre avec James…). Il se révéla être un excellent danseur et ce rock-là se trouva être terriblement  moins échevelé que celui qu'elle avait eu l'honneur de partager avec Remus.

 Lorsqu'Iliane fut enfin parvenue à se détacher de James, qui lui déclarait toujours sa flamme, elle s'empressa de se diriger vers le parc, oubliant sa cape au passage. Des vagues de chaleur suspectes l'atteignaient de temps en temps, la laissant perplexe. Elle se sentait aussi la tête curieusement légère et était prise d'une folle envie de danser et de rire et de parler et de courir et de chanter et d'embrasser Si… STOP ! C'est donc pour cela qu'elle ne rentra qu'après avoir fait deux tours du petit géranium devant l'entrée : il faisait froid, et de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été bonne en athlétisme… elle réfréna l'envie urgente qui la prit de plonger sa tête dans la neige, et, sans plus se poser de questions, elle retourna vers la Grande Salle (de toute façon, c'est la qu'étaient tous les beaux gars et puis c'est aussi là qu'elle pourrait danser et rire et parler et courir (peut-être pas non…) et chanter et… c'est tout en fait). 

Lorsqu'elle remit les pieds dans la salle, elle était toujours passablement confuse, mais, avant d'avoir pu analyser la situation, elle fut catapultée par une Lily folle de joie, au milieu d'un cercle de personnes. Elle se retrouva en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Nick, qui se démenaient de bon cœur (mais tout seuls) au rythme d'une chanson dont la danse nécessitait l'opposition de deux rangées, une de filles, et l'autre de garçons.  D'après ce qu'elle comprit des paroles limite hystériques d'une Lily bien trop joyeuse pour être dans son état normal, cette dernière essayait depuis tout à l'heure de trouver un cobaye pour venir danser avec elle, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait trouvé personne. Iliane se plaça donc en face de la seconde personne (tandis que Lily dansait avec Peter) et commença à danser. Elle se sentait étonnamment maladroite, mais parvenait tout de même à suivre les pas de ses partenaires, même si elle avait tendance à se laisse ballotter plus qu'autre chose par moment. Et effectivement, elle dansait, riait, parlait et chantait, tout en même temps, à cœur joie, (et sans en être autrement gênée). Elle s'amusa à comparer (à voix haute, bien entendu) la manière de danser de chacun. Ce qui donnait en gros (et transcrit dans une langue un peu plus claire que celle utilisée alors par Iliane) :  

 Remus. Il dansait avec grâce, mais oubliait souvent les pas qu'il fallait faire, et, de nouveau, cette rencontre failli dégénérer en partie de fou rire (ce qui, il faut l'avouer, n'aurait pas constitué une grande différence pour Iliane). 

 Puis James. Comme elle avait déjà pu le constater, il était plutôt doué, mais semblait de temps en temps pris d'un élan de joie de vivre, qui le poussait à rajouter des petites cabrioles de son invention, particulièrement dures à suivre pour sa cavalière. 

 Nick, qui ne la surprit pas. Il avait toujours le même style aérien et dégagé qu'elle lui connaissait.

 Et enfin, pour le dernier couplet, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius qui avait, lui aussi, une manière très personnelle de danser. Ses mouvements étaient souples et précis. Il se déplaçait avec beaucoup de grâce et de sensualité. Elle était agréablement surprise par ce fait. Bien entendu, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il sache danser : les familles de sorciers prônant la pureté du sang n'auraient pas accepté d'être déshonorées en ne sachant pas danser. Il était donc coutume dans ces maisons d'apprendre les pas les plus élémentaires aux enfants dès leur plus tendre enfance. Bien entendu, la plupart trouvaient cela stupide, et étaient semblable à des parapluies se trémoussant, c'est à dire d'une raideur désopilante. Sirius, au contraire, se mouvait avec fluidité. C'était très agréable, décida Iliane. Elle lui dit d'ailleurs, ce qui le fit légèrement rosir, chose extrêmement rare chez Sirius, ce qu'elle lui fit également remarquer. Il prit une magnifique teinte qui se rapprochait d'ailleurs assez de celle du punch et qui la fit éclater de rire.

 À la fin de la chanson, Sirius fit mine de la lâcher, mais Iliane ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Avec un sourire angélique, elle lui demanda s'il souhaitait partager la prochaine danse avec elle (pendant ce temps là, une petite voix dans sa tête lui demandait, visiblement amusée, où elle était allé pêcher tout ce courage). Après deux situations exactement identiques à celle-ci, Sirius ne fit même plus semblant de vouloir partir, se rapprochant au contraire. Iliane frémit à ce contact, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'apprécier la sensation de ces mains chaudes sur ses hanches, le regard un peu vague, et presque un fil de bave pendant de la bouche. C'était si confortable qu'elle se serait endormie… si elle n'avait pas été réveillée par le sursaut qu'avait eut le jeune homme lorsque sa tête était venue se nicher dans le creux de son cou (« Juste à la bonne hauteur d'ailleurs… décidément c'était très confortable. Est-ce qu'on pouvait habiter un cou ? C'était chaud, c'était doux, ça sentait bon, le savon et la peau elle-même, odeur délicieusement sucrée… je me demande quel goût ça a… ») le pauvre garçon ne savait plus quoi faire lorsque soudain, Iliane décida de mettre ses pensées à exécution (« Miaaaaaaam, oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais : exquis… melon peut-être… mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?!??              …               Ah tiens, comment ça se fait qu'on est dans un coin plus sombre et peu peupl ? Sais pas… mais c'est tant mieux après tout, la lumière ça me donnait mal aux yeux. Voyons ailleurs. »). Petite descente le long de la clavicule, remontée vers la mâchoire… ( « Au secours, mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi, help, S.A. *… bon bah tant pis, on a commencé, on va finir, hein ? Où on en était déj ? Ah oui, mâchoire… bien dessinée… »).

 Pour en revenir à Sirius… pendant ce temps-là, ce dernier se posait bien des questions, tout en profitant de ce petit moment plutôt agréable, il faut l'avouer. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de l'effrayer, ni faire quoique ça soit, parce qu'il aurait eu l'impression de profiter d'elle, étant donné son état (Remus avait du forcer sur la dose de Firewhisky dans sa boisson). N'empêche que c'était dur… très dur… rhâââââââ… quasi-impossible… inhumain de lui infliger ça… je tiendrai, je ne craquerai pas, j'y arriverai, j'y arriverai, j'y arriveraiiiiiiiiii… argh ! Naoonnnnnn pas l'oreille, tout sauf çaaaaargh ! Pourquoi moi ?!? Oh Merlin, patron des écoliers, je serais sage, je te promets, je ferais bien mes devoirs, mais sauve-moi !!! Piti !!!

 Iliane, quant à elle, poursuivait son exploration sans se démonter. Très vite, sa petite voix et elle étaient arrivées à un accord tacite et elles profitaient maintenant ensemble de cette petite promenade particulière. (« Mais que… il me semble entendre les douze coups de minuit !! Un bisou, pour fêter la nouvelle année. Légitime non ? »). Und she did… Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle effleura de ses lèvres celle de Sirius, qui, pour le coup, cru qu'il allait carrément exploser. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas l : les lèvres de son compagnon étaient chaudes, pleines, douces, et surtout entre-ouvertes… Le tirant vers elle cette fois, une main derrière sa nuque (« Fine et gracieuse, comme on les aime, n'est-ce pas ma précieuse ? »), une autre perdue dans ses cheveux (« Soyeux, très doux eux-aussi, il est très bien ce corps décidément… » ), elle l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, puis, après quelques petits coups de langue, et des (« Lordillons de mèvre ça s'appelle je crois… »), elle décida d'approfondir ses recherches. Or un chercheur sachant chercher à l'instinct étant un bon chercheur, elle fut couronnée reine de tous lorsque Sirius réagit enfin, et répondit à ses attentes (« Ohooo, mais je n'en demandais pas tant voyons… houhouhouuuu, mais j'aime, continue autant que tu veux, miam-mioum… ») … même plus qu'à ses attentes, pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, bien au contraire. Chaude et humide, la bouche de Sirius avait un petit goût… de pêche ou d'abricot… très appétissant tout cela… 

 Sirius : Noooon, je l'ai fait. Mais quel crétin ! Remus va me tuer, mais enfin, ça, ça sera probablement rien par rapport à ce que Nick va me faire subir… et comme je le connais, James sera tellement mort de rire qu'il ne me sera d'aucune aide… Mamaaaaaan… euh, à la réflexion, non pas maman. Je suis maud -ouiiiiiiii, oh oui ! Ça j'aime bien… houla houlalaaaaa. À la réflexion, faut pas que je m'inquiète trop pour demain, mais plutôt que j'essaye de ne pas mourir bêtement d'une crise cardiaque juste là … Eh, reviens là toi ! Nooon, pas la chemise, argh !! Chuis foutu, chuis foutu. 

 Iliane : (« Ton imagination m'épate encore tu sais, et pourtant, depuis le temps qu'on se connais… »). Chemise ? Pfiout, par terre… voyons un peu ce ventre…

 Sirius : * Mais reste pas là planté comme un c**, fait quelque chose toi aussi. *   … gah ?

 Iliane : (« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout allongées sur ce bureau ? Aux dernières nouvelles, t'étais à genoux par terre. »).

 Sirius : Tu disais très cher ? Saleté de sous-tif, comment ça se détache ces machins-l ? Fais-moi penser à remercier Remus finalement, pour la quantité d'alcool qu'il a mis dans nos boissons à tous les deux…

*S.A. : un jour où j'étais… pas très nette on va dire (^^) bah une copine, Laure, a essayé de m'expliquer ce que voulait dire S.O.S.  (c'est à dire, pour les incultes : Save Our Souls)  et moi, intelligente comme je suis, j'ai compris, « Save Assholes »… donc voilà d'où vient le S.A. ^^

A/N : Bon, voilou, une nouvelle histoire… je poste en vitesse, dc je sais pas si tout va marcher correctement… 

 Ah oui, je vais peut-être écrire une fic, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire (reviews… ? ^^ ) si vous en voulez une ou pas ? Merci !!


End file.
